percyjacksonroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Erick Anderson
Erick Anderson is a son of Mars, Roman god of War. Backstory Here it is, I had to start over after accidentally deleting it once before: Hello, my name is Erick Anderson. I was born October 7th 1999. I am 120 pounds, give or take, and 5 foot 8 inches. I have tan skin from being in the sun a lot and dark brown hair that curls a little at the end. I normally wear cargo pants and a plain t-shirt and a heavy jacket in Winter and Fall. Oh by the way I have ADHD and Dyslexia. Anyways, my weapon of choice is a Javelin. I can use it to stab people or to throw at people. But being a son of Mars I am proficient in almost all weapons. If there is one weapon I don't know well I learn it quick. I am also one of the fastest runners at my old school and loved football and basketball. Enough of that boring stuff, let's get to the juicy stuff. When I was 5 my Mother died from Lung Cancer. When that happened me and my identical twin brother were forced to move into a foster home. When I was 9 I got picked by a couple but my brother wasn't. He didn't take the news well. Then, in the middle of the night I heard my door squeak open. I instantly pretended to be asleep to not get into trouble with the foster home workers. Whoever was there slowly crept towards me. I could hear the floorboards squeak. I quickly took a peek to see who it was. My brother... with a knife. He wanted to get rid of me and take my place with that foster family, they wouldn't know since we look the same! As soon as I felt his arm swing up I tackled him knocking him into my dresser. I was on top of him punching him with my right hand and holding down his knife hand with my left hand. He did take a jab at my upper arm, but I ignored it and continued punching. He tried everything to get free. But with my knees on his stomach he couldn't do much of anything. After he stopped fighting back I looked at him, he was all beaten up. I immediately checked his pulse. Nothing. Not a single beat. I started packing my stuff and wrapped my arm with a sock. Looking at him before I left. I didn't like having to do this to him. But part of me thought it felt good to fight. I took off. Never looking back, I didn't really want to look back. I lived off the land but never stopped moving. I've slept in sewage pipes, playground slides, broken down houses and many other comforting places. But lets skip that stuff. So, one time while I was walking in the woods trying to find a tree to sleep in I found a wolf. I stared it down anticipating attack, but it didn't seem to want to hurt me. It instead walked off and looked back at me after walking a while. I suspected it wanted me to follow it. So I did and it lead me to camp. Where for once in a long time... I felt at home. Details BASICS * NAME: Erick Anderson * AGE: 13 * FAMILY: No one alive APPEARANCE * HEIGHT: 5'8" * WEIGHT: 120 lbs. * EYE COLOUR: * HAIR COLOUR: Dark Brown * HAIRSTYLE: * SKIN COLOUR: Tanned * USUALLY WEARS: Plain t-shirt and cargo pants with a heavy Fall jacket SUPERNATURAL * POWERS: * ENCHANTED WEAPONS AND OBJECTS: NATURAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES * WEAPON OF CHOICE: Javelin * MARTIAL SKILLS: * NON-MARTIAL SKILLS: FAVOURITES * COLOUR: * FOOD: * BEVERAGE: * SPORT: Football and Basketball * MOVIE: * MUSIC: DISLIKES AND FEARS *